


Overindulgence

by secretanonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Hiccups, Overeating, Stuffing, Tenth Doctor Era, Weight Gain, in which I once again write about this shit lol, love handles, you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretanonymous/pseuds/secretanonymous
Summary: Inspired by "Love Handles" by TennantDoctor.  The Doctor tries to fix his addiction to a delicacy, only for it to fail.  Like, really fail.Belly kink fic.  Don't like?  Don't read.





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TennantDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantDoctor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Handles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486448) by TennantDoctor. 



> Why hello strangers! I'm not dead, just trying to exist! My spring semester was hell but now I'm back with some WG content because _why do you think this account was created_ asldjf;iwleaghlsdkgjal
> 
> A big thank you to TennantDoctor for this. I loved her story for years and I enjoy thinking of interpretations and ideas for it. It is unfortunately incomplete, but I definitely recommend giving it a read on her Fanficiton.net account since it has more chapters than it does on ao3. If you like this shit you're bound to like hers. Also, it gives some context to this story. However, I don't think you have to read it to get this. At the end of the day you know what you're here for lmao

He really, _really_ shouldn’t be here.

It had only taken mere seconds to track down a location of the specific ingredients put into the alluring goop that almost cost him his sanity. More specifically, the ingredients put into the blue food that had the supposed poison served to the public.

Not only was this blue goop a delicacy, but it was incapable of causing any damage to the locals. Apparently, they were immune to its addictive capabilities. The Doctor knew, however, that plenty of species outside of himself had had issues with it. His original intention was to find a cure by altering the base genome of the poison, as there weren’t any timeline issues corresponding to a solution. Apparently, there had never been a cure made before for the poison. At least that he knew of, as the blue food originated in a galaxy that was a significant economic powerhouse for trade. 

All of that careful planning and willful determination to _not_ consume everything in sight flew out the window when he had stepped out into the open air, the smell of the food on display causing the long dormant cravings to spike again. He froze, feeling his belly grumble and gulped nervously. It had been a decent while since he managed to drop most of the weight, but a small pot belly stubbornly remained, and it was still eager to keep feeding. 

“Bollocks,” he cursed. “Better make it quick, then.” He checked the time in his head: just after midnight. He had time while Rose was asleep. He wanted to take care of it himself, as it was only a quick stop to find a sample and get to work. After all, it had been months since he had given in; it would have been fine, right? Rose wasn’t needed for it, in all hindsight. He felt foolish, now that he understood just how bad the cravings were getting the longer he took in the aroma of fresh food. Rose would have certainly helped him right now. 

_Go on, just give in. Rose doesn’t need to know._

He shook the evil thoughts out of his head, trying not to remember the sweet tasting blue food and how much he did, indeed, want it just as badly as before. The Doctor didn’t anticipate how tenacious this poison was, how easily it could stay in his system despite his careful flushing throughout the months. His stomach angrily growled while he shut the TARDIS doors, making him grunt distastefully. The pain, the unbearable hunger, he knew the symptoms well enough. He literally just had lunch, too, as if that would help.

His gut still felt soft whenever he placed his hand to it, and he’ll be damned if he would have to start all over again. Apparently, he didn’t do a good enough job flushing it out of his system if the growling in his belly was any indication that he needed a new solution. Hence an antidote. 

The Doctor gasped softly when the particular scent of the blue food reached his nostrils past the other smells in the market, causing his stomach to retort again. He winced at the sensation and rushed his hand to the tender spot, hoping beyond hoping that the pain wouldn’t get worse. He just needed to get in and get out before he was tempted. He could do that, easy. No problem.

Following his nose, he saw a lone shack, similar to the one he had encountered on the other planet, and this time it was a shack that served nothing but the blue food. Not only was it served plain, but the menu showcased a variety of different preparations for said food. The Doctor’s belly grumbled unhappily, causing him to hiss through his teeth. The tender part of his gut where the cravings where strongest was getting worse already. He just got there and his stomach was begging profusely, as if it could sense what was nearby. The whole thing only frustrated him.

“Stop it,” he snapped to himself, urging his overactive brain to focus. There was no way around it that he could see. He stared at the little shack, which practically looked brand new. A “Just Opened” sign was right next to the shack’s opening, which confirmed it. He noticed one employee, a small alien with friendly attributes who stood up attentively when he saw the Doctor looking in his direction. The alien’s face lit up with an excited smile; bless him, the Doctor was probably his first customer. Given the equivalent time of 9am on this planet, he likely just started his day.

Shoving down his nerves, the Doctor walked over and was immediately enveloped by the smell of the food cooking on the other side. His mouth watered instantly, causing an uncomfortable bought of hunger pangs to shoot through his middle. He winced, trying to hide the pain as he greeted the alien, whose nametag said Psy. 

“Good morning, sir!” he said. “What can I get for you early this time of day?”

The Doctor gave him credit for his hospitality. He was trying hard not to get irritated when the cravings were becoming unbearable the longer he stood there ordering. The aroma was lovely, the banana flavoring tantalizing and— 

_No! Stop that, Doctor, just stop it! You don’t need this gunk._

He gulped, feeling sweat forming on his brow. It was warm out today, so there was his excuse. “Erm… yes, hello. I’d just like a small batch of the regular stuff, no fancy whistles.”

“Coming right up!” Psy said, eager as ever. The Doctor planted himself on the stool while he prepared the food, which was probably the worst idea he ever had. But he couldn’t just walk away, not when he still had to pay. Or was that just his excuse to stay put and continue torturing himself to have a snack? Oh, he was in trouble. He was starting to salivate, and his belly would not stop growling. It knew what it wanted, and he was dangerously close to giving in.

“C’mon… hurry up, Psy,” he said to himself quietly. The more time he sat there the harder it was to not hurl himself in the same space as his server and take the whole pot for himself. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep himself from shaking. Rassilon, what was wrong with him? Why was this still so hard? Why did his body crave it so badly?

The Doctor placed the unlimited credit stick on the counter for Psy to talk later after he was finished, which didn’t take as long as he thought. He must have prepared it fresh before opening, for it came to him looking as delectable as ever. Psy looked immensely pleased to take the credit stick as the Doctor’s mouth filled up with saliva. The goop was in a small takeaway bowl, the serving generous yet enough to satisfy someone not hopelessly addicted to it. 

After receiving back his credit stick, the Doctor picked up the bowl to take it away from the shack, seeing a picnic table nearby for general seating. Anything to get away from the overwhelming smell that drove him mad. Psy enthusiastically said his farewells and wished him a good day, and the Doctor couldn’t help but return it. If only he shared his enthusiasm.

There, he did it. Now he just needed to get the sample and throw it out. Reaching into his suit jacket pocket, he took out a small phial and used the serving spoon to dump a tiny bit into the small space, corked it, and placed it back into his suit jacket pocket.

“There we go, Doctor,” he said to himself, if only to talk himself through something so simple in the hopes of keeping his mind steady. “Nice and quick, and the deed is done. You can go back to the TARDIS, now. Back to Rose. Back in… time and space.”

He didn’t move.

He caught a whiff of the blue food when a gentle breeze blew towards him, knocking any coherent thought out of his mind. The food was staring at him, a small dent taken out where he used the spoon to take a sample. Presentation-wise, the blue goop didn’t look appetizing, yet its taste was the real prize. It would have been such a _waste_ to throw it all away.

His belly cried out in protest, and he was worried that the growling could be heard by Psy at least ten feet away. Placing a hand on the tender spot of his belly, the Doctor shook himself in the hopes of snapping himself out of it, but it was hopeless. If anything, his gut only seemed to demand it even more.

“This is such a bad idea,” he said to himself as he used the spoon to move the food around in the bowl. It only encouraged him to lick his lips, hungry beyond belief. Quickly as he could, he used the spoon to scoop up a portion of the food and shoved it into his mouth, barely chewing before he gulped audibly. Instantly he relaxed, tension melting away.

He could feel it hit his upset stomach, and almost instantly it seemed to spur the urge to continue. It wasn’t satisfied by a taste at all. 

“Oh, no,” he said to himself, a hand to his mouth as though it could stop himself from shoveling in more. After a split moment of staring at the goop, breathing hard from the exertion of having to physically restrain himself, he lost all self-control. In a flash, he inhaled the treat, his face close to the bowl in an attempt to get every last morsel he could. In an embarrassingly short time, it was all gone, bits and pieces dripping onto his suit from how quickly he ate. He whimpered, licking his fingers and lips as it settled and, predictably, did not satisfy him as much as he hoped.

The Doctor’s stomach was now ravenous. He just had a regular meal and yet it howled, greedy as ever. Burping behind his fist, the Doctor looked down towards his expanded belly, seeing how it looked fuller and he hated himself all over again. He hated himself even more when he couldn’t keep himself away from the shack.

Psy was certainly happy to see him again, as he had occupied himself while the Doctor was feasting. “Welcome back, friend! Come back for more?”

The Doctor nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes, please,” he said with barely contained glee.

“Just another small?”

The Doctor shook his head, his body vibrating with excitement, having placed the unlimited credit stick on the table before he could blink. “Large. I want a large.”

Psy blinked at his customer’s forwardness. “Skipping right to the good size, then!” he stated with a smile. And got it the Doctor did. The moment Psy was back with another bowl at least twice the size of the small one, the Doctor had his hands on it. He decided to get a thinner version of the stuff, its consistency like soup, as he slurped it up with the straw provided in no time at all. He didn’t bother leaving the stool, not wanting to waste a moment finding a new place to sit when his belly continued to beg for relief.

With a few tongue grazes, the bowl was clean, and in only a few minutes time as the Doctor set the bowl down with a satisfied breath. Psy turned back around from his station to find that his customer had cleaned out the bowl in such an amazingly short amount of time. 

“Uhh…” Psy said, surprised. The Doctor looked at him expectedly. “Would you… still like to order?”

“Another large,” the Doctor said instantly. He shook himself slightly, hoping to gain back clarity in his state. “Please?” He licked his lips of the leftovers, his eyes drifting from the empty bowl to his server.

Psy shrugged, eyeing the Doctor’s credit stick in his hand to swipe it. “Coming right up, then.”

The Doctor was in heaven. His belly was grumbling with joy now, eager to be fed even more, as large bowl after large bowl passed by. By the third large serving, the Doctor was starting to feel satisfyingly full, his paunch pushing against the fabric of his suit jacket. Nearing the end of his third large bowl, he felt the pressure of the second button of his suit jacket give way. It popped clean off, his large, bloated belly plopping into his lap as the dress shirt underneath struggled under its weight. Suddenly his trousers were feeling much tighter than before, and the button there was threatening to come off. The Doctor stopped the spoon from reaching his mouth to notice, widening his eyes. 

“Oh gods,” he said, placing the spoon back in his mouth to finish off the third large bowl, putting a hand to his stomach to feel it gurgling and digesting as he gulped. His appetite was clearly paying off, as well as delightfully satisfied with his binge. Placing the spoon back in the empty bowl, he peppered out a few burps and hiccups behind his hand, almost drunk off of how full he had become.

Psy, if anything, looked exceptionally happy to see his first customer spend his money on his establishment. “Goodness, me! You sure do like this stuff, don’t you? You’ve been right spoiling me. Tell you what: you can have the rest of the pot if you want! Not much remaining since you almost cleaned me out. On the house, of course, for appeasing a newcomer.”

The Doctor blinked in surprise; his stomach was full, yet he wanted it all and more. His belly was groaning in approval, yet he found that he couldn’t seem to _stop_. Oh, how could he refuse? “Oh, gods, yes,” he breathed, grumbling back more burps as Psy nodded and brought back his large cooking pot. The Doctor widened his eyes past his sudden sleepiness, shocked to see that the pot itself was only half full.

“And there we have it,” Psy said. “Officially out of stock, and it’s not even 10:30!”

It was on deaf ears. Psy had provided the serving spoon with the pot and he didn’t waste any time to dig in. The Doctor moaned once the taste hit his lips, as though the time spent from the last large bowl to now had made him forget. Once or twice he traded the serving spoon for the straw he had earlier, even though he wasn’t nearly as desperate as before. He was eating so quickly that he wondered if he was ever going to stop. If he finished this pot, would he still want more? The logical, rational portion of his brain still there doubted that immensely. Below him, his belly had grown in size, so round that it felt like his skin was stretching. Untucking his dress shirt, he made sure that he didn’t ruin yet another article of clothing. His flesh felt taut under his hands, grunting under the weight of it on his lap. 

The Doctor was starting to struggle once the last few spoonfuls loomed at the very back of the pot. He whimpered pathetically, his stomach that was so happy to feed was now telling him to finally stop gorging himself. Just to appease himself, he forced the spoonfuls down, just to say that he finished the pot. There wasn’t a backrest to lean against, so the Doctor only slouched to signal his completion. Well… he tried to, anyway. His paunch had grown so drastically that it was pressed against the edge of the shack table, leaning against the fabric of his untucked dress shirt. It only encouraged the bought of pain that shot through his middle.

“All finished?” he heard Psy say.

Before he could reply, a boisterous hiccup replaced any words he might have said, startling Psy. The Doctor quickly covered his mouth, blushing profusely. 

His server appeared perplexed, lifting his brow. “Are… you all right, there?”

Groaning, another painful hiccup burst from his throat, telling him that he went too far. The space around him was spinning, and he was starting to feel dizzy and much sleepier than before. He burped, nearly throwing up but held it down behind his hand. He slowly blinked his eyes with a sleepy gaze, mumbling about how stupid he was and wishing he didn’t just eat everything this person served. 

“I…” the Doctor started, pausing to make sure that he was safe to talk. “I… think I’m gonna be sick.”

Before Psy could even respond, the Doctor heard a soft gasp behind him. The Doctor didn’t even have to turn his head to know who it was. Rose.

“Doctor!” he heard her yell. But it didn’t sound angry. If anything, it sounded godsmacked.

He turned his head, not risking an attempt to move his body, and saw her covering her mouth and staring at him as though he lost his mind. Well… okay, he couldn’t argue with that.

“Hi, Rose,” he said sheepishly, hiccupping again as he groaned at the feeling of it shake his abused stomach. His belly grumbled noisily, no longer pleased with his buffet. 

Rose approached him, her arms crossed over her vest top and looking extremely worried at the sight she was seeing. “Oh my god,” she said, expecting the damage up close. “I… I don’t even know what to say. How… what’ve you done, Doctor?” 

She heard his belly retort loudly, and she frowned. It was a look of worry, not of annoyance. The Doctor tried to talk again, but it was replaced by a painful-sounding hiccup. He winced, leaning against the shack table for support as well as to rest. “Was… just trying to get a sample to make an antidote. I got some, by the way.”

Rose dropped her arms to her side, running a hand through her hair. “Oh, Doctor… you… you know how this could have gone. Why didn’t you wake me up to come with you? I wouldn’t have found you if your ship hadn’t said something!”

“I didn’t know the crav— _hic!_ —cravings were still so strong,” he whimpered, gripping his stomach as it grumbled unhappily. He groaned deeply, trying to breathe in but found that there wasn’t much room. 

“And you!” Rose suddenly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Psy. Psy had been watching the exchange with bewilderment, before frowning in surprise at the sudden turn towards him. “What’ve you done to him?”

Psy shook his hands. “I’ve not done anything! I just served him! He ordered and I obliged!”

Rose widened her arms in front of the several dishes piled on the table. “You don’t think this was a concern? He’s obviously addicted to this blue stuff!”

Psy was starting to stammer nervously, not comfortable with this turn of events. “I… I, I didn’t realize this was the case! He seemed fine to me from where I was sitting. People around here have very large appetites, I assumed he was just hungry!”

Rose raised a brow at him, unimpressed. The Doctor tried to convince her that the man was innocent, but she wasn’t having any of it. 

“He can barely fit in his clothes,” Rose said in a deadpan tone. When Psy chanced a glance below the table, he bit his lip, suddenly embarrassed himself for not noticing. Rose understood, however, that this whole time he had only seen the Doctor from the chest up. 

“Oh dear… that… that looks painful.” Psy suddenly appeared thoughtful. “Wait a second… you said something about an antidote to our local delicacy, right?” he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor bit back a burp before nodding.

“Oh… well, why didn’t you just inform me of this problem? This city has a mandatory medication exchange for those that require it. By law, us vendors have to give a pill to those that request special needs of this nature before consumption. Apparently, our local delicacy is highly addictive to specific groups of people, and since we can’t stop them from visiting, we have to provide the necessary precautions to ensure our guests are happy.”

Rose looked anything but impressed, but then she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Doctor… you didn’t… you didn’t even _ask_ if they already had a cure?”

The Doctor flitted his eyes between Rose and the empty bowls of food on the table. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck and nervously laughing. “Weeeelllll…”

Rose chuckled to herself, rolling her eyes. “What am I gonna do with you, you daft Time Lord?”

Psy proceeded to then take out a tiny box filled with a few white pills, almost identical to those found in a pharmacy back on Earth. “There we are, then. No payment needed.”

Rose swiftly snatched the box, picking up one pill to place in the Doctor’s palm. “Pleasure doin’ business with ya, my good sir.”

Psy stopped the Doctor from gulping the pill. “Er… wouldn’t do that if I were you. Best take it after things have settled. Or it’ll get… messy.” He bit his lip.

“Ah.” The Doctor daintily placed the pill back in the pill box, which he let Rose carry. 

Rose shook her head at him. “Okay, mister, let’s ditch this joint, no time like the present.”

The Doctor refused to move when she tugged at his arm. Almost in protest, his belly growled angrily, causing him to wince. The movement caused him to stifle a small burp. “I don’t think I can move, Rose.”

Rose sighed. “Well… I sure can’t fly the TARDIS, so you’re gonna have to try, yeah?”

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his swollen stomach to sooth it. He was thankful that not eating anything at the moment had let it digest somewhat, as he wasn’t feeling nearly as sick as before. “Well… allons-y.”

Rose sighed, waving tentatively goodbye to the server that had let the Doctor stuff himself silly, patting the side of his belly good-naturedly. “’M not lettin’ you out of my sight again. Now who’s jeopardy friendly?”

**Author's Note:**

> Personally? Not my best. But that's just me I guess lol


End file.
